Ultimate XLR8 (Aaron)
Ultimate XLR8 is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of XLR8. He is an evolved Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. He is a free use ultimate alien. Appearance Ultimate XLR8 has bright white skin. His helmet visor is a deep green and there are parts of his body that are coloured the same. His shoulders are an example of a part of his body that are this colour. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate XLR8's overall speed is improved, however he is not much faster than normal XLR8. Ultimate XLR8 gains the ability to generate portals, which can near-instantly transmit anything that enters from one location to another. Utilising this, he can move from one location to another at faster-than-light speeds. If Ultimate XLR8 takes more than a second to go from his first portal to the second, then the distance is too large to be covered with a single set of portals. This does not inhibit his ability to generate portals, however, and he can generate a new set whilst still inside 'portal space' to continue his journey. He can also use this technique to accelerate further while travelling through the portals. Ultimate XLR8 also has a minor sensitivity to magnetic fields, allowing him to orient himself better on planets that possess them. Perhaps his most unique aspect, Ultimate XLR8 generates a strange field around him that protects anything he holds (or anything riding him) from the potential negative effects of the incredible velocity they are travelling at. Needless to say; this effect is nullified if the protected person/object is dropped or falls off. Weaknesses Ultimate XLR8 retains his inability to run properly on slippery surfaces however this weakness is effectively nullified with the use of his transmission portals. Ultimate XLR8's ultimate speed limit (excluding the use of any of his new-found powers) is the sound barrier. He cannot travel fast enough to generate a sonic boom. To use his transmission portals over long distances, Ultimate XLR8 must have a precise knowledge of where he is going. On Earth, he can use it's magnetic field to keep his bearings (though that does not guarantee he knows where he is going) however this does not help if he needs to travel longer distances. If he possesses a telecommunication device linked to another device at his destination, he can instinctively follow the signal. Most of the time so long as Ultimate XLR8 (specifically, not just the Ultimatrix Wielder) has been to the location he can travel there. History Appearances Ultimate XLR8 is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Gallery NowYou'reXLR8ingWithPortals.png|A gift from CaT Trivia *Ultimate XLR8's powers are inspired by Goku's Instant Transmission (from Dragon Ball Z, particularly the Broly movie) and Lion's Portal Generation and Acceleration (from Steven Universe). *This page was made as a part of Fasttrack Fest alongside Ultimate Fasttrack to show how different the two aliens could be. **To this end, both Ultimate XLR8 and Ultimate Fasttrack are faster than their unevolved counterparts and achieve this in totally different ways. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fasttrack Fest Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens